(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a roof for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a roof for a vehicle having reduced weight and improved rigidity by forming a roof panel from plastic material.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, a fuel ratio of an engine has been improved to discharge less carbon dioxide to protect the environment. Specially, a reduced weight of a vehicle has been proposed as for a method of improving the fuel ratio. Generally, a vehicle body holds about 30% of a total weight of a vehicle and thus reducing the weight of a vehicle body has a substantial effect on the total vehicle weight. In particular, a roof for a vehicle holds a substantial amount of a total weight of a vehicle body. When the roof panel is made of steel to ensure a safety of a roof panel for a vehicle, the rigidity of the roof panel is ensured, however, the weight of a vehicle body is increased thus decreasing the fuel ratio.
Therefore, recently, a vehicle body has been made of Carbon Fiber Reinforced Plastic (CFRP) to increase rigidify of a vehicle body and also reduce a weight thereof. When the roof panel is made of CFRP, a bush is embedded therein for forming carbon fiber as a panel shape and a bolt is inserted separately to fix the roof panel to a roof frame. However, the bush for forming the carbon fiber and the bolt for fixing the roof panel to a roof frame are provided separately thus increasing the number of procedures and a space between the bolt and the bush is formed thus decreasing rigidity of a part to which the bolt is fastened.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is merely for helping in understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.